Promise
by EndouKida
Summary: "Siempre estaré contigo... Yo, ¡Definitivamente me quedaré a tu lado! Así que no lo olvides... Yo nunca te olvidaré... ¡Te lo prometo!" YuKisa


Después de un tiempo sin escribir nada aquí les dejo un Oneshot que se me ocurrió hace dos días… Puede que no sea la mejor de las cosas pero la inspiración me atacó y bueno, ya saben, las manos escribieron solas xD

Cabe mencionar que los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen –aunque quisiera (?)- Material escrito sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión por fans y para fans (?).

El shot está narrado en segunda persona y se ven los puntos de vista de ambos personajes. Como he dicho o creído mencionar antes, solo he usado los personajes y mi fanatismo por ellos, la historia se centra en un universo alterno. (?)

Sin más que decir, les dejo el desastre que escribí~

…_**..**_

_**Promise**_

_**OneShot**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"Siempre estaré contigo... Yo, ¡Definitivamente me quedaré a tu lado! Así que no lo olvides... Yo nunca te olvidaré... ¡Te lo prometo!"_

El valor de una promesa que ha sido dejada en el olvido, una sonrisa cambiada por un tenue vacio, los días de alegría intercambiados por horas de soledad... Nada se compara al pasado, cuando todo era distinto, diferente... Más hay algo que ni siquiera el tiempo ha sido capaz de arrebatarte de lo más profundo de tu ser... La esperanza de que aquel chico recuerde sus palabras, recuerde su motivación y con ello a ti, ¿No es así kou?

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_...Hace quince años atrás..._

El museo de artes, como era de costumbre abría sus puertas al público una vez más a la misma hora por la mañana. Día viernes, estaba nublado aun así el sol buscaba de una u otra forma colar uno que otro de sus cálidos rayos para iluminar aquel día gris. Una sutil brisa se hacía presente por los alrededores, tú por tu parte dabas el mismo paseo de siempre por los amplios y blancos pasillos del lugar, admirando una y otra vez la belleza de aquellos cuadros colgados en las paredes del frío y silencioso lugar. aquella leve sonrisa nunca desaparecía de tu rostro, caminabas con las manos en los bolsillos de tu chaqueta de tonos verdosos un tanto maltratada por los años de uso, más no querías deshacerte de ella debido al cierto aprecio sentimental que le habías tomado, además tu aspecto es poco relevante... Después de todo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien logró hablarte? Pobre de tí Yukina.

Te acercas a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, lugar donde te encontrabas actualmente al escuchar demasiadas voces, algo inusual para ser tan temprano... Un gran número de niños junto a cinco adultos se encontraban en la entrada, a un lado de la boletería para pagar la entrada al lugar, tu rostro rápidamente se ilumina, siempre te han gustado los niños porque son las criaturas más inoscentes y cinceras con las que alguien podría tratar. A lo lejos, desde las escaleras, observas como van ingresando en pequeños grupos los pequeños visitantes, uno a uno se van reuniendo y se distribuyen las rutas para no toparse y aprovechar el tiempo y el espacio que el sitio les brindaba. Eran cinco grupos de alrededor de 6 alumnos por maestro. Tu mirada se centró en uno de los pequeños que entró último y un tanto distante de su grupo, de perfil bajo y algo desanimado observaba el suelo sin mucho interés en compartir con sus compañeros de clase, el maestro que al parecer se encontraba a su cargo le llamó la atención para que estuviese atento y no se perdiera del resto del grupo, el pequeño no hablo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, uno que otro comentario hostil se dejó escuchar , seguido de risitas entre dientes, el pequeño completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos tal vez, les ignoró.

Por unos minutos seguiste al pequeño niño solitario, de alguna manera querías sacarle una sonrisa, aunque fuese pequeña y estabas seguro de que lo lograrías con la exposición de cuadros que se encontraba allí.

El grupo del pequeño al que sus compañero llamaban "Shouta" se detuvo en una de las salas de descanso para reponer energías y comer una pequeña colación, más el pequeño continuó su camino completamente distraído y a paso lento, viendo sin ver cada uno de los cuadros que se encontraban ahí, frente a él. Te detuviste cerca de dos maestros que allí se encontraban...

-Pobre Kisa, tener que pasar por la separación de sus padres a tan corta edad debe de ser duro...

-Es verdad, pero nosotros tenemos que ser firmes y ayudarle cuando lo necesite, pero la mayor parte del trabajo la tiene que hacer solo... no podemos interferir...

Con aquellas palabras lograste entender un poco al pequeño y de algún modo sentiste compasión por él, caminabas a una distancia prudente hasta que el pequeño entró a una amplia sala, la cual tenía un gran acuario en el centro además de los cuadros que decoraban las paredes...

-Es una sala bastante linda, ¿No lo crees así?

-¿Eh?...

El pequeño pelinegro volteó a verte con algo de asombro, sobresalto y al mismo tiempo curiosidad. Como si recién despertara de un largo sueño, parpadeó sin dejar de mirarte, tú por tu parte hacías igual, le observabas de forma gentil mientras te arrodillabas para quedar a su altura, aquellas orbes grises parecían tener una tormenta atrapada sin mostrar intenciones de dejarla ir. al no recibir respuesta del menor le señalaste la sala, el menor observó el lugar y sus ojos brillaron por primera vez, quedaste sin palabras al verle tan maravillado por lo que contemplaba, aquellas pequeñas mejillas se tornaron de un suave color carmín el cual perdiste su rastro en el instante en el cual el menor ingresó a toda prisa a la habitación directo al acuario.

-¡Es increíble!

-Es verdad, es una de las salas más llamativas del museo, de hecho es una de mis favoritas...

-¿Usted viene mucho por aquí?

-Todos los días

-¿Le gusta el museo?

-Me gusta pintar

-¿Ha pintado algún cuadro?

-Pues si, bastantes...

-¿Me enseñaría alguno de sus cuadros?

-Lo siento, pero hoy no será posible...

-Ya veo... Lamento hacer tantas preguntas...

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Shouta... Kisa Shouta, segundo grado de primaria

-Tienes un nombre bastante lindo

-Claro que no... Todos en el salón se burlan de mi...

-Tal vez es porque quieren llamar tu atención o les da vergüenza decir lo lindo que es tu nombre y por eso no lo dicen de forma clara

-No lo creo...

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos? Podrían ver el museo juntos...

-Yo... yo no tengo amigos, no los necesito...

Al escucharle decir aquello el rostro del menor que hace nada estaba tan radiante como el sol volvió a quedar sombrío y sin vida, tú por instinto dejaste salir un pequeño suspiro y con una de tus manos acariciaste sus oscuros cabellos, acción que hizo asomar aquel tenue color carmín una vez más a las mejillas del menor al tiempo que sus orbes grises te observaban una vez más con total atención...

-No digas eso, las amistades siempre son necesarias... estar solo mucho tiempo no es algo bueno

-Pero usted está solo, ¿No es eso malo?

-Ahora no estoy solo, Kisa-kun está aquí conmigo en este momento

El pequeño simplemente te entregó una sonrisa y te invitó a recorrer aquella sala y gran parte del museo, de alguna manera el menor parecía más animado y está demás decir, tú también. Conversaban en voz baja para no sen regañados, y en las salas de descanso que se encontraban vacías hacían paradas para comer algo y descansar un poco. La hora de irse había llegado y el pequeño ya había vuelto a su grupo de clase, el cual nunca notó su ausencia. A unos cuantos metros separados del grupo el pequeño pelinegro aun te seguía de cerca...

-Ya es hora de decir adiós, me lo pasé muy bien en tu compañía Kisa-kun... Espero que te haya gustado el museo

-¡Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien! Ah sido muy divertido... De verdad

-Lo sé, te creo...

Con cada segundo que pasaba aquella sonrisa que adornaba el blanco rostro de porcelana del menor iba disminuyendo hasta quedar reducida a una débil línea curva, su mirada nuevamente pegada al suelo, aquello te hacía sentir extraño, volviste a arrodillarte y a colocar tu mano sobre sus oscuros cabellos buscando animarle...

-Vamos, no tienes porque desanimarte... Siempre puedes volver aquí cada vez que lo desees... No tienes porque ponerte triste...

-Si yo volviera nuevamente... ¿Usted estará aquí?

-Claro, cuando tu vuelvas yo estaré aquí y podremos conversar una vez más... ¿Qué te parece?

-¿¡Habla en serio!?

-No es una mentira, hablo muy en serio... Es más, prometo estar aquí cada vez que quieras volver y conversar conmigo

-Entonces... ¡Prometo volver también!

Así iniciaba la primera promesa entre aquel pequeño y tú, ninguno de los dos se conocía pero en el instante en el que se encontraron sus caminos se cruzaron y un nuevo vínculo se formó, el cual se estrecharía con cada día que pasara...

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_...Hace siete años atrás..._

Invierno. Un día bastante lluvioso a decir verdad, pero como ya era costumbre, eso no impedía el que recibieras visitas aun así el cielo y la tierra se rompieran, kisa solía ir al museo casi todas las tardes después de la escuela, ya no era mismo chiquillo que conociste, ahora estaba más grande y con un carácter bastante singular. Fuiste un punto bastante importante en la vida de aquel chico, más porque le apoyaste en la crisis que a su corta edad lo tenían al borde del colapso. Permanecías sentado en el marco de unas de las ventanas del tercer piso, observando a la gente pasar por la calle, sostenías un pequeño libro entre tus manos, habías dejado la lectura al ver que Kisa acababa de llegar, te saluda desde la entrada con una amplia sonrisa mientras pagaba su pase y se perdía por entre los pasillos y finalmente llegaba junto a ti.

-Hoy está lloviendo mucho, no deberías haber venido, acabarás con un resfrío

-No soy tan débil como para enfermar con algo tan tonto como eso... Además, tenía ganas de verte, ¿Acaso no puedo?

-Claro que puedes, sabes que puedes si así lo quieres... Ven, siéntate aquí

Te haces a un lado para darle espacio, el pelinegro que había dejado su chaqueta y paraguas mojados en la recepción del museo ignoró aquel espacio que le entregabas y como ya se le había vuelto una costumbre se sentó sobre tus piernas, no dijiste nada y solo le sonreíste, recordaste cuando de pequeño le cargabas sobre tus piernas cada vez que venía de visita...

-Yukina... Hace frío...

-Ten, usa mi chaqueta...

Él asintió y se dejó cubrir con tu chaqueta, al igual que cuando era pequeño sus mejillas solían teñirse de carmín cuando estaba a tu lado, era algo que te agradaba de aquel chico al cual consentías cada vez que podías. Ahora que el menor estaba terminando la secundaria era un poco más sociable, aunque era contigo con quien se sentía más a gusto y podía ser él mismo sin tener que fingir nada, te contaba absolutamente todo. Era como un libro abierto ante ti y eso te agradaba.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_...Hace cinco años atrás..._

Debido a un accidente el día anterior el museo ha decidido cerrar sus puertas al público. Ese Miércoles de primavera era ligeramente particular. Caminabas por los vacíos pasillos del museo una vez más. El silencio sepulcral que invadía el lugar te hacían recordar los tiempos de soledad. Nostalgia era lo que en ese momento tus ojos reflejaban... Llevabas tu ropa que usabas para pintar cuadros, toda manchada con diferentes colores de óleo. Alejado de las ventanas permanecías completamente concentrado en tu pintura; un par de horas más tarde la terminaste, aunque no muy convencido del resultado que habías obtenido soltaste un suspiro y sonreíste de forma leve, guardaste todo mientras esperabas a que tu nuevo cuadro se terminase de secar.

Kisa, que acababa de salir del instituto se dirigía como de costumbre al antiguo museo, sin saber que la entrada hoy estaba inhabilitada. Más solo se podía llegar hasta la recepción. El pelinegro estaba acompañado por dos chicos y una joven, la que parecía ser una amiga o quizás solo era un compañera de clase, Shouta extrañado por el cartel de la entrada habla con una de las encargadas del lugar, la cual le explica el accidente ocurrido. Un viejo árbol había caído sobre un costado del museo tirando una de sus paredes, un visitante había salido herido pero nada de gravedad, por lo que durante un mes el museo permanecería cerrado. Tú observabas al pelinegro desde lejos, parecía algo triste e incluso sin podérselo creer, pero como sabías que ello ocurriría dejaste algo con que calmar su ansiedad por un tiempo. Una de las recepcionistas le entregó un delgado pero gran paquete, semi-rectangular y bastante ligero, decía que lo habían dejado a su nombre y si no se lo llevaba terminaría perdido. El chico lo sostuvo y su mirada captó la caligrafía que tenía escrito el envoltorio en el centro del paquete, descifrando de inmediato que habías sido tú el responsable de aquello, te buscó con la mirada con el anhelo de encontrarte pero estabas lo suficientemente lejos para que no te viera. Al final se fue sin poder hablarte junto al grupo de jóvenes y el cuadro que pintaste para él.

Los días pasaban uno tras otro con la monotonía y lentitud de siempre, el museo continuaba cerrado por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasabas solo. Una semana se había ido y el pelinegro no se había dejado caer por el lugar. Entendías. No tenías derecho alguno a reprocharle nada, después de todo, el joven adolescente tenía amigos, obligaciones y una vida de la cual ocuparse, nada se podía hacer si el museo continuaba cerrado... Lo entendías, pero aun así, en lo más profundo de tu ser querías verle al menos de lejos, muchas preguntas pasaban por tu cabeza nublando tus pensamientos apresaban esa tranquilidad de la que eras poseedor. Una leve curvatura en tus labios se dejó ver antes de que te alejaras de la ventana y desaparecieras por entre los silenciosos y blancos pasillos del lugar.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Así, fácilmente tres meses quedaron en el pasado y un agitado joven corría por las calles del centro comercial, aquellos cabellos oscuros se mecían con gracia por el viento, si, el niño de ayer ahora estaba todo un jovencito hecho y derecho, Kisa Shouta de 15 años iba a su primera cita.

para cuando logró llegar al punto de encuentro lo primero que de sus labios salió fue una disculpa por la demora, la persona con la que al parecer era su compañero de citas sin duda tenía una apariencia lejos más madura que la de él, y si, era un hombre de unos probables 23 años. Era un día particularmente cálido, con una brisa primaveral un tanto singular pero al mismo tiempo con un deje de nostalgia. Aquella joven pareja que paseaba no de la mano pero si lo bastante juntos, platicando de temas poco relevantes y algo triviales acompañando aquel momento un refrescante helado... Era la escena perfecta de una armoniosa relación, más el pelinegro no lograba concentrarse del todo, estaba distraído y no sabía la razón... Ambos chicos seguían su camino por el parque de la ciudad, cuando aquellos ojos grises quedaron atrapados en un puesto de flores, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que se auto convenció de que o bien se le escapaba del pecho o le explotaría, una tormenta de sentimientos, remordimiento, culpabilidad y tristeza lo invadieron al ver como una rosa casi marchita caía al suelo, habiendo perdido su vitalidad y su belleza ahora era desterrada del jardín floral por el dueño al cual no parecía darse por aludido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-No puede ser... Como pude olvidarlo, tengo que volver... Tengo que ir donde está él... Yukina... ¡Maldición!

-Espera Shouta, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo siento, tengo que irme...

-Pero de que estás hablando... Aun nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer, no te pue-

-¡Pues hazlo tú solo! adiós

Tras aquellas últimas palabras emprendiste una desesperada carrera por entre la gente, sentías como el pecho se comprimía cada vez más, te sentías la peor persona del mundo por olvidarle, a esa persona a la que tanto le debes. Tenías un mal presentimiento. Ya estabas a escasos metros de tu destino por lo que echaste a correr con las últimas fuerzas que te iban quedando hasta quedar aferrado a la reja de entrada al museo, intentando recuperar tu aliento levantas la mirada y la desesperación junto a la ansiedad te envuelven por completo al ver aquel letrero colgado frente a ti...

_**"En venta"**_

-No puede ser cierto... Debe de ser una broma, quien, ¡Quién fue! ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Alguien!... ¡Necesito entrar...! Aun tengo que darle una explicación, debo disculparme con él... Yo, aun no había podido agradecerle todo lo que él hizo por mi... No es justo... Alguien, por favor...

Lentamente caíste sobre tus rodillas, derrumbado en el suelo y aun afirmado con fuerza a los gruesos barrotes de la reja tus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar con rapidez por sobre tus mejillas, humedeciéndolas, formando finas hileras de caminos cristalinos y salinos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrás estado así? Ni siquiera tú lo sabes. Finalmente decides ponerte de pie, tu llanto ha cesado, tus mejillas están ya secas y tu mirada completamente perdida en tus recuerdos, tan solo por inercia caminaste y paso tras paso acabaste en tu casa cuando la luna se encontraba ya en lo alto del cielo estrellado.

En tu habitación te sentaste sobre tu cama, tu mirada se quedó cautiva en aquel cuadro que adornaba una esquina de tu cuarto. En él solo se podía observar a un pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros sonriendo, muy parecido a ti cuando le conociste, el cual sostiene una rosa de un hermoso color anaranjado, una rosa bastante peculiar, pero llena de vitalidad. Cada vez que observas aquel cuadro que ese hombre te obsequió te hace sentir tranquilo, pero ahora a pesar de que te seguía produciendo la misma sensación no podías evitar sentir aquella angustia y esa ansiedad que comenzaba a carcomerte por dentro.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_...Hace dos años atrás..._

El antiguo museo ya no poseía ningún cuadro en su interior, desmantelado en su totalidad solo quedaban sus silenciosos y polvorientos pasillos descuidados por la humanidad. Más tú aun eras incapaz de abandonar aquel inhabitable lugar, aquella promesa aun te mantenía atado físicamente a este sitio, hay de ti Kou... Tu apariencia y tus ropas eran aun más descuidadas que antes... Las terminaciones de tus pantalones y de tu chaqueta ya se habían comenzado a carcomer, tu cabello alborotado como de costumbre ocultaban tu mirada vacía y sin expresión con cierto deje de melancolía.

Aquel día llovía bastante fuerte, tal y como era tu costumbre, te encontrabas sentado en el marco de la ventana, observando, esperando y fue cuando pasó... Tu mirada al fin logró encontrar lo que tanto buscaba, por años... Al fin lograba observar al pequeño niño al cual conoció años atrás, el que se transformó en su pequeña compañía por largo tiempo, al que vio crecer año tras año, el niño que ahora se había vuelto todo un adulto, Kisa Shouta de 18 años se encontraba en la entrada de lo que en su momento fue la entrada al recinto, la que cerró sus puertas y nunca más volvieron a ser abiertas... El pelinegro estaba de pie frente a la entrada. Sostenía un paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia. A pesar de que podías verle él no a ti, eso lo sabías, pero aun así te alegraba volver a verle, aunque sea en esas condiciones... Parpadeaste un momento al ver como sus labios comenzaban a moverse, te estaba hablando, sin estar cerca podías saber lo que decía, de alguna manera él sabía que le observabas... Él... Venía a despedirse.

Dejaste caer tus brazos, te encontrabas de pie frente a la ventana, el chico se iba al extranjero para terminar sus estudios. Ahora de alguna manera comprendías el porque del semblante que llevaba el pelinegro. Una diminuta sonrisa de tristeza se dejó aparecer en tu rostro y te diste la vuelta apoyando tu espalda contra la pared, tus castaños cabellos cubrían tu mirada... Querías desearle un buen viaje, querías seguir protegiéndolo pero bien sabías que no podías alejarte del museo.

-¡YUKINA, PROMETO NO OLVIDARME DE TI! ¡REGRESARÉ!

-...Creo en ti... Esperaré aquí a que vuelvas de tu viaje, te esperaré pacientemente los días que sean necesarios para cuando llegues darte la bienvenida...

Sabes que el chico no puede oírte, pero estas tranquilo, porque él te ha prometido volver.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_...En la actualidad..._

Kisa Shouta, un joven de casi 21 años, con sus estudios completos y un trabajo relativamente estable volvía de su viaje del extranjero, tras ser transferido a una de las oficinas de la empresa en la que trabajaba volvía una vez más a su país natal. La emoción se te notaba de lejos, impaciente por instalarte rápido. Tu caracter había sufrido algunos pequeños cambios no menos importantes, eras un caos de personalidad pero como trabajador sin duda alguna uno de los mejores.

Al primer tiempo libre que lograste tener te escapaste rápidamente, querías comprobar si realmente ese museo había re-abierto sus puertas al público como habías escuchado. Estabas deseoso por verle una vez más, por mostrarle cuanto habías crecido, todo lo que habías vivido, aprendido, visto, madurado, experimentado, todo, querías contarle lo mucho que le habías extrañado, que nunca le olvidaste, pero como no tenías forma de contactarle... Tenías miedo a ser olvidado, solo existía una persona en aquel planeta capaz de hacer de ti un despojo humano y ese sería aquel castaño, Yukina Kou.

-Al fin... Eh llegado... Yukina, ya estoy de vuelta...

Aun permanecías de pie frente a la entrada, dudoso y al mismo tiempo temeroso pero impaciente por ver la reacción de aquel al que buscabas con tanto afán. El lugar había sido completamente remodelado, casi toda su estructura ahora era nueva. Ingresaste al lugar y observaste el lugar con total atención. Todo era nuevo, incluso el personal, no había nadie familiar. En silencio caminaste por los pasillos, observando sala por sala, impaciente por encontrarle pero nada, no estaba en la primera planta, tampoco en la segunda... ¿Quizás en la tercera? Tu mayor temor comenzaba a tomar fuerza. "¿Y si ya no se encontraba ahí? ¿Y si se aburrió de esperar?" pensamientos como esos atormentaban tu interior y acorralaban tu estabilidad emocional.

Ibas a paso bastante rápido, buscando con cierto desespero al castaño que no daba señal alguna. Te detienes a unos cuantos pasos de una sala un tanto más apartada de las demás, en la entrada se encontraba un guardia, al parecer, era la sala que contenía las pinturas más valiosas de la exposición. Tu respiración estaba notoriamente agitada y tenues gotas de sudor se asomaban por tu rostro debido a la pequeña carrera que habías hecho al buscarle, como puedes te repones tomando una bocanada de aire y continuas caminando, entras a la última habitación con los ojos completamente cerrados, te detuviste en el centro de la sala, respiraste hondo y lentamente abriste tus ojos, rápidamente observaste la habitación pero nadie estaba allí más que tú y el guardia de la entrada. Tu pecho se apretó, bajaste la mirada con notoria tristeza, pero algo llamó tu atención, el cuadro que se encontraba frente a ti.

-Entonces... ¿Esta es la razón por la cual siempre estabas en este lugar?

Tus orbes muy lentamente comenzaron a cristalizarse, amenazando con derramar aquel líquido cristalino y salado una vez más por tus mejillas... En el cuadro estaba él, Kou estaba en la pintura, con su rostro sonriente como cuando le conociste, rodeado de rosas anaranjadas. Las mismas que él pintó en el pasado para ti. Todo el tiempo que pasaste junto a él no fue una mentira, fue tan real como lo es ahora para ti o al menos eso es lo que quieres creer... Lentamente levantas tu mano, dudoso pero decidido a la vez acaricias el cuadro, las lágrimas rodaban por tus mejillas dándole rienda suelta a ese doloroso sentimiento que apresaba tu pecho.

-Lo lamento tanto... si tan solo hubiese llegado antes... Si tan solo no me hubiese ido... Yukina... Yo aun necesito de ti, no quiero quedarme solo... Kou... Te necesito... Dijiste que siempre estarías aquí para mi, yo creí en ti, así que por favor... Quiero verte una vez más... Kou...

Habían muchas cosas que querías decir, tantas que todas terminaban atascadas en tu garganta, más tu llanto se intensificaba silenciosamente para no ser descubierto por nadie. Tal vez ya comenzabas a alucinar y realmente habías perdido la poca cordura que te estaba quedando, pero podías sentir la mano del castaño junto a la tuya, palma con palma, como un espejo... Abriste tus ojos llorosos, estabas tan sorprendido como feliz y de un momento a otro fuiste jalado al interior del cuadro, quedando entre los brazos de aquel chico que tanto buscabas, al que tanto deseabas ver... al fin podías verle, pero ninguna palabra salía de tus labios, tan solo tu llanto ahogaba todas tus palabras y como un niño fuiste consolado por aquella amable presencia, por aquella cálida voz y esos amables brazos que desde siempre te brindaron su protección cuando más lo necesitabas. Te aferraste a él tanto como tus fuerzas te lo permitían...

-Lo siento... Tarde demasiado en volver...

-Tranquilo, no tienes que preocuparte de nada... Ya estás de regreso, bienvenido Kisa-kun...

-Ya... Ya estoy de regreso... No sabes la falta que me hiciste todo este tiempo...

-Te compensaré todo el tiempo que haga falta, te lo prometo

Cuando le miraste él limpió aquellas lágrimas de tu rostro mientras te regalaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. él seguía igual, nada en él había cambiado desde que le conociste. Más no te importaba, ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué era? No importaba, nada importaba ya en ese momento, solo una cosa estaba en tu mente y era que no volverías a alejarte del castaño nunca más ya que nada pudo reemplazar todo lo que él realmente significaba en tu vida.

Fin.


End file.
